poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna and her groups on their journey/Star Swirl spoke with Maleficent/Jafar's plot
Here is how Yuna and her groups on their journey, Star Swirl spoke with Maleficent and Jafar's plot goes in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Later. Midnight Sapphire: This is it. Princess Yuna: This is what? Birthday Bash: If any of us take one more step, It'll be the farthest away from home we've ever been. Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys. Remember what my Aunt Celestia use to say: "It's a dangerous business, Yuna." Princess Celestia's voice: "Going out your door, You step onto the road, And if you don't keep your hooves, There's no knowing where you might be swept off to." Then, They stopped to make camp. Princess Yuna: I'm sure we'll reach Equality Village soon. Snowdrop: I hope so. Nyx: I just wish Dusty's with us. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Too bad he's with his wife and baby. Princess Twila: Stop it, You're making things worse for Yuna. Princess Yuna: It's okay, Twila. I don't mind. Family comes first after all. That night. Princess Yuna: I can remember when I was a baby filly. It's the first time I've learn Alicorn magic. Snowdrop: Can you tell us? Princess Yuna: Sure. In Yuna's story. Baby Yuna: (happy gurgling) Princess Luna: (uses her magic) Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: That's Alicorn magic. It does my bidding any way I use it. Baby Yuna: (wanting to be picked up) Princess Luna: Alright, Yuna. (picks up her baby) You're just adorable that way. Baby Yuna: (embraces the Alicorn magic and Luna's cutie mark) Princess Luna: (laughs) After Yuna's story. Princess Yuna: Your turn, Twila. Can you remember when you were a baby filly? Princess Twila: Oh yes, A little bit. Nyx: Tell us more, Twila. Princess Twila: Okay. In Twila's story. Twilight Sparkle: (picks up Twila) How's my little filly today? Baby Twila: (stroke Twilight's mane) Twilight Sparkle: Ow! Baby Twila: (laughs) Young Lilly: I think she likes you more, Mommy. Twilight Sparkle: So, she does. After Twila's story. Princess Twila: And that's all I can remember. Your turn, Skyla. Princess Skyla: Okay, I remember when my mommy use to show me some crystal gems when I was a baby. Princess Yuna: Tell us more, Skyla. Princess Skyla: Okay. In Skyla's story. Baby Skyla: (embraces her mommy's crystal gems) Princess Cadance: Those are my crystal gems. Baby Skyla: (puts one in her mouth) Princess Cadance: No no, Skyla. (takes it away) Those aren't for chewing. Baby Skyla: (happy gurgling) Princess Cadance: Here, Sweetie. (teething toy) Here's a teething crystal for you. Baby Skyla: (chews on it) Princess Cadance: (laughs) After Skyla's story. Princess Yuna: Great story, Skyla. Princess Skyla: Thanks. Nyx: Let's get some sleep. I'm getting tired already. Princess Yuna: Me too. Goodnight, Everypony. So, They went to sleep. Meanwhile, Star Swirl arrived at Maleficent's new domain to seek council with her. Star Swirl the Bearded: Maleficent. Maleficent: Ah, Star Swirl the Bearded! It's been along time, My friend. Star Swirl the Bearded: Indeed it has. We need to talk. Later inside. Maleficent: What is it? Star Swirl the Bearded: It's about Chernabog, He's returning. Maleficent: I know. He is regaining much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form but his spirit has lost none of it's potency. Remaining in Bald Mountain, The Land of Armageddor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Star Swirl. Other enemies are on their search. Star Swirl the Bearded: It's what I've feared. Maleficent: He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon, He'll have summoned an army great enough for an assault upon one world to another. Star Swirl the Bearded: You know this? How? Maleficent: I have seen this with my orb. (showing the pictures of all evil in the orb) Chernabog's forces are already moving. All evil are on the move along with their beasts. Star Swirl the Bearded: All evil? Maleficent: They will find the amulet an kill the one who carries it. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yuna! (and he walked away) Maleficent: Beware all evil searching for the amulet, Star Swirl! Meanwhile. Jafar: The time has come to retrieve the Amulet of Power and bring it to Chernabog. Queen Chrysalis: But how're going to do that? Ahuizotl: Those young foals have it. Merlock: And it's in the hooves of Princess Yuna. Jafar: Perhaps we can give them a little something to surprise them with. Zigzag: A swarm of Killer Shrews will hunt them down. Maybe they could be all around. Thaddeus E. Klang: Then, We'll find what's left of them. Ahuizotl: And Chernabog will be restored. Jafar: Exactly. Jafar and the villains: (evilly laughing)Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225